


Für Musik - The Battle of Evermore [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [37]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max never escaped with her unit, so she's still at Manticore three years later when Lydecker learns something about an earlier mission she went on with Alec. When Alec disappears from her unit, Max fears the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für Musik - The Battle of Evermore [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerOwlness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Für Musik - The Battle of Evermore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502755) by [HerOwlness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness). 



 

 **Title:**   Für Musik - The Battle of Evermore

 **Fandom** : Dark Angel  
**Author** : [HerOwlness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HerOwlness/pseuds/HerOwlness)

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Max / Alec  
**Rating:**   Teen  
**Length: 34:40**  
**Summary:**  
**Max never escaped with her unit, so she's still at Manticore three years later when Lydecker learns something about an earlier mission she went on with Alec. When Alec disappears from her unit, Max fears the worst.**  
  


The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/502755)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20HerOwlness/Fur%20Musik.mp3)  
Or check out the google link[ Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZWmpSdGIxQ19laXc/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
